DxD: Maelstrom of SMT
by Drake the Gunner
Summary: My guardian is crazy, his wife and maid are scary as hell, Alice and her uncles are psycho's... Now I'm a devil and learned of the three factions, what's next? Yokai and demons? 'Extensive research done on angel's, devil's and yokai -Drake'


**AN: Hello everybody! If you're one of my subscribers or have read my others stories than yes, I just did write ANOTHER fic. Got a problem with that? No? Good. About 3 months ago I thought of doing a Naruto is God fic. But MickeyMooseCaramel beat me with his Omnipotence: ReBirth. Then I spent this last few days thinking on what to do… I played a certain game and it came to me… With a valid explanation for later on in this fic. I hope you enjoy this prologue, even though it has no action or has gone to the main story line BUT school starts this 14th so I'll have more inspiration and time to write. Vacation makes me lazy and slows any update on a fic I would do to a crawl. Well if you get the title… Good for you; if you don't, shame on you. ESPECIALLY if you get the references that appear here. Blazblue's is obvious. Enough chit chat.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**And before I forget. On my planning stages I did MASSIVE RESEARCH on devil's, angel's and youkai. So if you say to me that I stole or copied without permission something you read here and was on another fic, then do YOUR OWN RESEARCH! I have Xamusel - Gamma 11 as my witness. And I have a story sheet with most things planned.**

**XxX-_-XxX **

All was great in the morning for everyone in Tokyo, specifically the Shinjuku ward of the city, all was tranquil…

'_World's gone insane, not one of them has survived!'_

"GOD DAMNIT!"

'_Standing on a pile of dead meat, laugh out of your mind!'_

"YEAH BITCHES!"

'_Beast, within me, chained up, writhing with his greed!'_

"TURN THAT DOWN WILL YA!"

'_Everyone I know has burned down to ashes now, stained on the wall!'_

"NEVER!"

'_Do I need a reason to hold back my hunger?'_

"**Ōdama Rasengan"**

'_Cause there is no hope left.'_

"Oh no you don't." **"Zandyne"**

'_Do I need a reason to hold back my hunger?'_

"Argh!"**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

'_No, now, it's too late!'_

"**Magarudyne"**

'_Not a moment for, this torment now!'_

"My food!"

'_We can never fix, what a big big mistake!'_

"Yay! Die for me everybody!"

'_Not a moment for, this torment now!'_

"Alice, don't!"

'_It's too late to fix, what a big big mistake!'_

"That's it!" **"Megidolaon"**

'_Divine crime, no one is to blame!'_

"**NOOOOOOOOO!"**

'_Life, death, nothing shall remain.'_

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE HOUSE?"

"Every man for himself!"

* * *

_Hello there, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. All that chaos just now was a normal wake up call for me. Why? Cause I've been living with my current guardian for the last three months while not much for some, it has been for me. Now about my current guardian cause I'm sure you're wondering about that. Ero-sennin thought it would be a good idea for me to learn more about the world and meet different kind of people. So he went and tricked me into going outside the Shinobi countries with ramen… Yeah I know, that was a dick move from him. Now I'm in Tokyo, Japan, with his contact as my new guardian, Honō Tamashī and he's a normal civilian… Well normal for those outside the Shinobi countries because the people here cannot use chakra… as in they don't 'have' chakra… like nothing, zero, nada… yet… he can do this thing's like when he used maga-something, I thought at first it was a jutsu but he said it wasn't and that only specific people can learn. I was sad that I couldn't learn any new jutsus but hey, no use crying over spilt milk… Well after I reach Tokyo and a quick introduction from the both of us, we headed to his car… car, car… I prefer the tree jumping method. _

_Enough of my rambling, when we reached his house, which by the way is pretty big, I was introduced to the other inhabitants. First we have Tamashī who, every morning, puts music at the loudest setting and is the one teaching me on how people act outside of Japan, he said the reason I'm in Japan in the first place was because it's the closest in culture to the Shinobi countries, and a bit on their languages, kami-sama so many languages, he said there was a total of about over SIX THOUSAND to SEVEN THOUSAND! Oh, and he likes blowing stuff up._

_The one crying over his food is actually one of the two uncles of Alice, what was his name… Mikoyose I think? Meh, not like it matters much, but I hope he dosent hurt us like last time we messed with his food, he needs it with how skinny he is. Next comes Alice… she's a nice girl… oh who am I kidding, she's scary as hell, especially since she want everybody to die for her, she says she only wants friends but I think she's bad on the head if she wants them all to die. The one who stops her alternate between her two uncles, I already told you about Mikoyose, now here comes Jaakuna, like Mikoyose he cares for Alice, A LOT, and he knows plenty of politics contrary to Mikoyose's knowledge in science. _

_Now, the last people...Tamashī's wife, Kirika. She's a nice person and treats me as if I was her own son but she's scary as hell when she's mad, it's even worse when Silky is with her… Silky is the house maid, and she does most of the housework, plus her cooking's great, but like Kirika she is scary as hell when mad and today just happens to be one of those day's. Well at least when the day is over and dinner is served, everyone's at the table talking about their day and stuff, the atmosphere they give off is one I always wanted to have when I was younger, as it makes me happy that they include me on the conversation's. They… make me feel like I have a family, a 'real' family. And I hope the rest of my days here can keep up like this._

* * *

**Xamusel's A/N: Well… this was a lot more fun than I thought would happen. As it turns out, writing something which isn't supposed to be taken seriously, at least in the religious sense, makes me think of some good things, like how Naruto would survive in this sort of setting. Granted, it's supposed to be a typical Highschool DxD crossover, but you guys might be able to tell what else this is crossed over with (no hints are to be given at this part of the story document… you already got a hint or so in-story).**

**In any case, Drake's the one writing this, I'm just helping him clean it up. Credit goes where credit's due, though, so he let me write my thoughts here. For that, I am grateful, especially since he and I are friends… enough for him to call me big brother (I'm the younger of two boys, so I was understandably happy that I got a little brother, even if over the net).**


End file.
